This invention generally relates to tools and, more particularly, to a support ring that holds a tool that allows the tool to be used in a variety of positions. Specifically, the present invention relates to a support ring for an impact hammer that has an inner clamping ring that is rotatably carried by an outer ring which is, in turn, pivotly mounted to a U-shaped bracket that is, in turn, pivotly mounted to a support structure. The support ring of the present invention allows a heavy tool, such an impact hammer, to be weightlessly supported while allowing the user to move the tool into essentially any position as if the tool was not supported.
Various heavy power tools that must be used for long periods of time are known in the art. One such tool is an impact hammer that is used to break welds in the automotive industry. It is thus desired in the art to support the weight of these tools by a support mechanism so that the user does not have to hold the entire weight of the tool while working.
Different devices have been developed in the art for holding impact hammers. These devices generally support the weight of the impact hammer from above while allowing the device to move. These devices either work with air pressure or springs. The devices have not, however, provided enough movement of the tool with respect to a work piece. The users of the tools thus desire a support arrangement that allows the tool to be used in a wider variety of locations and angles when supported by these support devices.
In view of the foregoing, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a support ring for a tool that allows the tool to rotate or pivot about two axes in addition to a third axis on which the weight of the tool is supported.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a support ring for a tool that clamps onto the tool to form a tight connection between the support ring and the tool.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a support ring for a tool that allows the tool to rotate 360 degrees about its longitudinal axis as well as pivot about a horizontal axis while being rotationally supported from above about a vertical axis.